


Taste Testing

by sniperct



Series: Elsamaren Canon Oneshots [7]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: "Youcouldjust tell her that you want a taste of that honey.""... I wouldn't say no."Or, the time Anna's blunt suggestion got her sister laid.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Canon Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587601
Comments: 17
Kudos: 231





	Taste Testing

**Author's Note:**

> This PRETTY MUCH exists because of a discussion that led to that quote in the summary. Enjoy!

Honeymaren was beautiful. There was just something about those rich brown eyes and the way the sunlight made her skin gleam like gold. She smelled like the forest, and something else that was simply beyond words.

Elsa couldn't quite say _when_ she'd first started noticing all these little details, but now that she had it was impossible to stop. Even now, visiting Anna at the castle, she couldn't tear her eyes from Honeymaren's face, or her lips, or her eyes, or her--

"You really like her, don't you."

Elsa snapped her gaze from where Honeymaren was sitting in the castle gardens to stare at her sister. "Is it that obvious that I’m in love with her?"

Her eyes flicked back to the Northuldran woman, who sat framed by a variety of flowers and other plants.

"Kind of." Anna's smile was devilish, "So... are you going to tell her?"

"What? No! Of course not.” Elsa glanced away from Honeymaren again, face reddening and eyes downcast, “That would just make things awkward and I don't really know what I’d say."

Leaning forward, Anna nudged Elsa, a sly smile on her face, "You _could_ just tell her that you want a taste of that honey."

For three entire seconds Elsa stared at Anna as she tried to process the words that just came out of her sister’s mouth. Then she started to think about it, about Maren's skin glistening with sweat and her legs wrapped around --- Her face heated up and she blurted out, "I am not going to taste that honey!"

Her voice echoed across the castle stones and she clapped her hand over her mouth. Without daring to look in Honeymaren's direction, she got up and rushed back inside the castle. Where it was safe.

Where she could bury herself in her blankets and _die_.

At least she was safe here, even if Elsa would actually factually have to return North sooner or later and have to face Honeymaren sooner or later but hopefully later enough that this entire thing would have already blown over.

And laying there on her bed, Elsa suddenly had a horrible thought. What if she'd _insulted_ Honeymaren? The poor woman had just looked so utterly shocked! Her mind started to race as she wondered if Honeymaren could actually feel the same way and what that might actually mean.

A knock at her door startled her and she buried herself further beneath the blankets.

The person knocked again; Elsa sighed. She didn't want to be an adult right now but she supposed she'd have to be an adult. It was probably Anna anyway. Elsa threw the covers off and sat on the edge of the bed so as not to look entirely like she was hopeless. "Come in."

But it wasn't Anna. No, it was far, far worse. Honeymaren stepped inside, smiling shyly as she closed the door behind her. "Uhm. Hey."

The North Mountain was looking really appealing right about now. Elsa hazarded a look at Maren, who was now leaning against the door, a slight flush to her face and an intent look in her eyes. Dropping her own gaze, Elsa stared intently at the ground and tried to hide inside the curtain of her own hair, "Hi."

Maren's feet entered her view, followed by her legs before she sat down next to Elsa. Heat radiated off of Maren from her proximity and Elsa dug her fingers into her own knee. She hated that even now, after everything, there was still a layer of anxiety she couldn’t quite shed when it came to interpersonal relationships. Elsa’s embarrassment only made this whole thing worse. "I'm uhm. I'm sorry. About my sister I mean. She was being inappropriate and I reacted badly. But I don't want you to think it's because I _don't_ want to taste-- I mean because I don't think you're worth--- that is to say---"

Before she could further dig a hole for herself, Honeymaren pushed aside her hair and put a finger over her lips. Continuing to pull her hair aside, Maren leaned in, mouth right by Elsa's ear, breath hot, and whispered, "Do you? Want to know if I taste like my namesake? Because I wouldn't say no."

Elsa turned her head towards Maren, noses almost touching. Maren was probably about as red as Elsa was at the moment. She thought about some of the books Anna had made her read and _God_ the dreams she'd had because of those, each one involving Honeymaren in excruciating detail. "Where... Where would we start?"

"Can I kiss you?" Maren slid her hand along Elsa's arm, and then her shoulder before she threaded her fingers into the hair at the back of Elsa's neck. “I’ve been dying to taste you too.”

"Hnnn," was the only thing Elsa could manage to say before she was leaning in.

Honeymaren's lips did not actually taste like honey. But they were soft, with a little bit of a pine scent to them, and so very warm. Elsa scooted closer, practically into Maren's lap, tangling her fingers into Maren's hair and kissing her harder, fervently and for what felt like ages before Maren broke the kiss and gasped her name.

Oh. It felt like a switch had been flipped, Elsa's head going a little fuzzy and a warmth spreading through her, centering low in her belly. Maren kissed her jaw, and then her throat, licking at her skin before biting lightly at her neck. Electricity crackled inside her as Maren sucked at her skin, gently at first and then harder, a slightly feral groan rumbling through them both.

"Elsa." Maren's fingers tightened in her hair, "I want all of you."

"Please don’t stop," Elsa whispered, pulling Maren’s head back long enough to meet her eyes.

Maren's eyes darkened, and she made a cute little ‘mhmm’ sound as she nodded. Elsa started to work Maren's tunic open even as her own clothing started to flurry away but she wasn't so distracted with the skin she was exposing to miss the way Maren's breathing changed as she took in Elsa's naked body. There was _want_ there, and Elsa felt dizzy by the intensity of it, gasping when Maren stroked her fingers over her breasts before squeezing experimentally.

“Let me see what you taste like,” Maren whispered huskily. "I can guess..."

“Nuh…” Elsa laughed, catching Maren’s face before she could start seriously distracting her, “Me first, _then_ you can have your way with me.”

“I like the way you put that.” Maren grinned at her as Elsa pushed her down onto the bed.

Feeling a newfound surge of confidence, Elsa slowly began to pull off the rest of Maren’s clothing, kissing and nibbling at each inch of revealed skin and growing more and more excited about what was happening. She could taste the salt of Maren’s sweat and the same earthy undertone from their kiss and she wanted more of it. 

Her breasts were soft, bigger than Elsa’s, and Elsa took several moments to explore them with first her hands, and then her mouth. Maren trembled when Elsa flicked her tongue, holding her head against her and whining in a pleading way.

Elsa had never felt more turned on in her life by anything than Maren’s begging just then. She shuddered, then kissed the underside of Maren’s breast before trailing her lips down further. When she reached Maren’s stomach, she lifted her head, letting her hair dangle loosely as she smiled at her. Golden locks brushed lightly at Maren’s abs, making them twitch and causing Maren’s breath to hitch.

So Elsa did the only thing that made sense; she moved her head, deliberately dragging her hair across Maren’s skin. Her lover shuddered, fingers digging into the blanket. Elsa lowered her head, kissing heated skin, moving lower, and lower, hair caressing lightly as her lips peppered kisses all the way down past Maren’s waist.

And then, just to tease her, Elsa skipped down to a thigh and shook her hair out against sensitive skin, drawing out an unintelligible sound from Honeymaren. Then another, higher pitched sound when Elsa started to leave a hickey there. The fingers in her hair tightened painfully.

She flicked her eyes up Maren’s body, staring in awe.

“Elsa?” Maren whined, tugging at her hair.

“Sorry, you’re just so beautiful.” Elsa licked her lips, tracing her fingers through soft, dark hair. Maren’s scent was a heady one, but not unpleasant and Elsa didn’t need to touch her to see how wet she was. She’d done that, she’d made that happen. 

Elsa gripped Maren’s hips and pulled her a little closer. “This is way different than those books…”

“What?” Maren propped herself up on her elbows.

“Nothing.” Elsa leaned her head in and gave a tentative lick. Maren fell back down, gasping softly and deciding that was probably a good sign, Elsa licked again. She traced the contours of Maren’s slick body, closing her eyes and savoring the taste of her. Her legs trembled on Elsa’s shoulders, little gasps and groans filling the air of the room. She used her fingers too, caressing at Maren as she pressed a kiss on her clit before gently sucking on it. Maren’s hips bucked, her hand pressing into Elsa’s head. 

She didn’t really know what she was doing except Maren seemed to be really enjoying it, and Elsa could feel her own body responding. A building warmth and tightness in her belly, like a slowly spreading fire or maybe like a coiling spring in a pocket watch.

Moaning softly, Elsa slipped a fingertip into Honeymaren though she almost immediately pushed the rest inside in response to the sound Maren made and how good it felt. Maren’s hips jerked when she started to move that finger and Elsa closed her eyes, focusing on swirling her tongue around Maren’s clit and sucking on it with increasing fervor.

Elsa used her other hand to push on Maren’s pelvis and hold her down, savoring the way her body shook when she did so and the sound of Maren’s ragged cry when she curled her finger. She felt so _dizzy_ but in a good way, like the world had narrowed down to just the two of them. But that heat inside her kept building and she let go of Maren in order to touch herself, gasping at how sensitive she was.

Maren suddenly cried out again, rolling her hips hard enough to smack Elsa in the nose with her pelvis. 

“Oof!” Elsa laughed, pushing herself up a little and rubbing her nose.

Maren held her hand over her mouth, “S-sorry.”

“I’m okay.” Elsa grinned at her, lifting her hand to lick her fingers as she stared into Maren’s eyes.

A shiver ran through Maren and she tugged on Elsa’s hair. “Elsa ... come here baby. I love you.”

Elsa moved up Maren’s body, nuzzling at her stomach briefly before she was laying on top of her. Maren was breathing heavily, and she started to caress at Elsa, trailing her hands up and down her back and sides. The fire inside her grew hotter.

Sitting up, Maren wrapped her left leg around Elsa’s waist and then guided Elsa’s leg around her own. Her other leg was in somewhat of an awkward and cramped position and Elsa was about to ask what she was intending when she rocked her hips. A surge of pleasure thundered through her, “Oh, _Mare_!”

Elsa muffled herself on Maren’s mouth as she moved against her, wrapping her arms tightly around Maren and trying to press their bodies together even further. Maren cupped Elsa’s face as they found a rhythm, the kiss growing deeper and more intimate. The pleasure surged through her again, that coiling tightness returning with the heat. Elsa’s nails dug into Maren’s back and she moved faster, Maren matching her tempo, breaking the kiss to moan encouragements at her. Her voice was throaty and deep, “Come on, Elsa, come for me.”

Elsa raked her nails down Maren’s back as that tightness snapped, sending a wave pulsating through her body in a rushing feeling that started from her stomach and shot out until her toes started tingling. It was such an unexpected flood of giddiness that she started giggling.

Maren stroked her face, giggling along with her. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they heard you all the way down in the throne room…” She moved a finger to Elsa’s cheek, “You’re crying?”

“Good tears,” Elsa promised, leaning into the touch. Honeymaren’s body was smooth against her skin, and very warm, and she couldn’t help but add, “This was… so much better than anything I’d ever dreamed of.”

“So you’ve _dreamed_ of me?” Maren finished wiping at Elsa’s face, then pressed their foreheads together.

Her leg protested at the position it had been in and she took a moment to rearrange herself, ending up in Maren’s arms. She stretched her leg out and sighed contentedly. “I don’t know if it’s too soon to say this, but I love you too, Maren.”

Laughing, Maren stroked Elsa’s hair. “Well, did you enjoy your taste?”

“Mm, yes.” Elsa’s face heated up, “But I think I’ll need some more samples, for research.”

This time, Maren was the one blushing, “We can arrange that, but only after I’ve had my fill of you. I’ll bet you taste like that ice cream you had me try.”

“I’m _never_ going to be able to look at any food with honey in it the same way again.” But it was a sacrifice Elsa had been more than willing to make.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [diamond_dusted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_dusted/pseuds/diamond_dusted) for the beta!


End file.
